paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
|unlock = 22 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 8 |price = $487,000 |mag = 14 |max_ammo = 42 |rpm = 0.575 |damage = 90 |accuracy = 44 |stability = 44 |concealment = 22 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.3 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.33 |range_min = |range_max = |pellets = |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 |reload_min = 0.54|reload_max = 7.90 |int_name = ksg |achievement = |ammo_b_min = 0.42|ammo_b_max = 1.47}} The Raven shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack DLC, along with the M1014 and Street Sweeper Shotguns. Overview The Raven is a compact and powerful pump-action shotgun with a unique, high-capacity magazine design. It is a straight upgrade to the Reinfeld 880 thanks to its equivalent damage, fast reload time, vast magazine capacity, increased stability, potential for high concealment, and faster weapon switch time. The Raven is capable of extremely high concealment (up to ) comparable to a CAR-4 but with much higher damage. Also, like the CAR-4, the Raven has good iron sights that make it comfortable to use without an optical sight. This makes it easy for a Ghost build to maintain a single-digit detection value even when carrying a secondary without great concealment (or wear armour while maintaining a low double-digit detection value). Thus it's an excellent primary for stealth heists, either silenced or as a high-damage backup weapon should things go loud. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Can achieve excellent concealment levels * Good all-round stats * High magazine capacity, can be increased even further with mods * Synergizes well with special ammunition Cons: * Long reload time due to magazine capacity * Below average ammo pickup and total ammo pool Tips * Due to its very large magazine, it's even more important with the Raven than with other shotguns to do frequent tactical reloads (reloading before the magazine is empty) and to interrupt reloads when necessary. Though it has a slightly faster reload rate than most other primary shotguns, the large magazine still takes a considerable time to fill from empty. * As noted above, the Short Barrel and Flip-Up Sights make the Raven into a highly concealable yet still powerful and effective primary weapon choice for when heists go loud. * As with all shotguns, carrying a longer-ranged and more precise secondary weapon is recommended for engaging distant opponents such as Snipers. * The Raven shotgun can provide huge damage when in close quarters, enough to one-shot a Medic or Taser with one headshot on Overkill, so make headshots count if you don't have enough ammo. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Common= Raven-Road-Rash.png| -4 Accuracy Raven-Lansquenet.png| +4 Stability Raven_Cloaker_Gold.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Raven-Evergreen.png| -4 Accuracy Raven-Desert-Commando.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Raven-Raging-Goat.png| +1 Concealment Raven-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Raven-Admiral.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is the slang term for the that can occur in a motorcycle fall where skin comes into contact with the ground at high speed. *' ' is the French spelling of , late-15th century German mercenaries, and also a reference to a based on them. * (Cloaker Gold | Raven Shotgun (2018 Update)) was based on the Prison Nightmare heist. *' ' refers to that have green leaves throughout the whole year. Trees of this type are commonly used as s. *' ' may refer to the 1967 Italian film , known as Desert Commandos in the United States. *' ' is a reference to "Raging Bull", which can refer to , among them the the Bronco .44 is based on. *The (Raven Shotgun | Admiral), according to criminologist "Prof. Jerry F. Kensington", was owned by a naval officer but lost by his children. Achievements Trivia * The Raven is based on the Kel-Tec KSG bullpup shotgun. It is also the first bullpup shotgun in PAYDAY 2. The Short Barrel mod for it likely came from the KSG Tactical variant with an extended choke. ** Despite the Kel-Tec KSG having two separate tubular magazines, the reloading animation only shows the right-handed tube being fed. The tube switch is never used and the game simply treats the two as a single magazine. * The old inventory icon of the Raven featured a Long Barrel with a unique extended top rail not found on either of the Barrel mods or the base weapon. * Gadgets on the Raven are mounted on the foregrip section, and even move along with it when the shotgun is pumped. Not only that, but they are all mounted on the left, whereas most other guns have gadgets mounted on the right. * The Raven is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Reinfeld 880, The Judge and Street Sweeper. Gallery Vanilla Raven.png|A preview of the Raven. RavenSights.png|Image comparison between the default (left) and Flip-up Sight (right) of the Raven. ru:Raven Category:Shotguns Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)